Obsessive Interests
by Vanna161
Summary: Draco Malfoy conheceu Harry Potter no Beco Diagonal. O menino-que-viveu era muito diferente do que lhes contavam nas histórias e rumores do mundo mágico. O que acontecerá em Hogwarts quando um poderoso e inteligente Harry Potter aparecer em Hogwarts? E o que acontecerá com o adorável pequeno Malfoy?
1. Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy estava de pé em pequeno banco na loja de Túnicas Para Todas As Ocasiões da Madame Malkin tendo suas medidas tiradas para o seu uniforme de Hogwarts quando o sino da porta da loja soou e um garoto um pouco maior que ele, com cumpridos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, pele levemente pálida, rosto afiado e suave ao mesmo tempo, com olhos de um verde intenso, vestido em um manto azul profundo. Ele andava com confiança e uma elegância estranhamente natural, com uma máscara fria e superior. A imagem do perfeito sangue puro.

Draco observou o garoto enquanto ele falava com uma das atendentes, se perguntando quem era ele. A atendente o levou até o pequeno banco ao lado do seu e começou a tirar as suas medidas.

O garoto finalmente notou Draco o observando e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-"Olá, eu sou Lorde Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black. Lorde da antiga e nobre Casa dos Potter. Lorde da mais antiga e mais nobre Casa dos Peverell. Herdeiro da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Black. A quem devo o prazer de estar falando?" Disse o garoto com a mão direita posicionada no coração e um pequeno arco e Draco o olha em choque, levando um momento para digerir a informação que foi dada a ele.

Esse garoto era Lorde Potter e Peverell e o herdeiro Black. Ele estava na frente de Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Viveu. Harry Potter sabia os costumes puro sangue.

Repentinamente Draco se recupera e coloca sua expressão mais arrogante. Ele era um Malfoy. Malfoys não fazem uma expressão tão indigna quanto ficar de boca aberta.

-"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Malfoy. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Draco se apresenta também com a mão no coração e o pequeno arco.

-"Filho de Narcisa Malfoy nascida Black, eu suponho." Perguntou Potter.

-"Correto."

-"Então nós somos primos em 4 grau. Minha avó por parte de pai, Dórea Black, era tia-avó da sua mãe." Potter diz sorrindo e Draco se pergunta porque sua mãe nunca tinha apontado aquele fato.

-"Uma Black se casou com um Potter?" Perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

-"Sim. Os Black não estavam tão entusiasmados para o casamento, mas ela não era deserdada, então ainda somos oficialmente primos. É uma relação longínqua, mas ainda é família. A propósito, você pode me chamar de Harrison." Disse Pot-Harrison

-"Então você pode me chamar de Draco."

-"Você veio sozinho ou seus pais estão por aí? Eu gostaria de conhecer Narcisa." Diz Harrison olhando ao redor.

-"Mamãe está na livraria e meu pai foi dar uma olhada nas varinhas. Eu estava pensando em arrastá-lo até a loja de vassouras. Eu ainda não acredito que os primeiros anos não podem ter vassouras próprias." Draco reclamou e Harrison riu

-"Se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar." Ofereceu Harrison, parecendo divertido.

Draco e Harrison comecaram uma conversa sobre Quadribol enquanto as costureiras terminavam suas vestes. Os pacotes foram encolhidos e pagos e eles foram em direção a loja de vassouras.

Chegando lá, um pequeno grupo de garotos estava admirando a nova Nimbus 2000 e Draco começou a falar sobre as vantagens dela sobre sua própria atual vassoura, uma Comet, quando Harrison lhe disse para esperar em frente a loja e entrou.

5 minutos depois ele sai segurando uma Nimbus 2000 com um laço verde e prata.

-"Um pequeno presente pra você." Harrison diz com um sorriso travesso e Draco o encaro perplexo. Ele entrega a vassoura e Draco começa a falar entusiasticamente sobre a Nimbus.

-"Você é tão adorável!" Diz Harrison sorrindo largamente e Draco funga arrogantemente.

-"Eu não sou adorável. Eu sou um Malfoy. Malfoys não são adoráveis." Diz Draco, falando como se adorável fosse um insulto ultrajante.

-"Agora você é adorável e fofo."

-"Eu não sou adorável e eu não sou fofo!" Exclamou Draco corando envergonhado.

-"O que você disser, Draco querido, o que você disser." Disse Harrison sorrindo condescendente.

Antes que Draco pudesse replicar, eles avistaram Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, indo em direção a eles.

-"Mãe, Pai." Diz Draco, se aprumando.

-"Draco, nos apresente seu amigo." Disse Lucius, observando Harrison com um leve desdém.

-"Oh, esse é Lorde Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black, Lorde da antiga e nobre Casa dos Potter. Lorde da mais antiga e mais nobre Casa dos Peverell. Herdeiro da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Black. Harrison, esses são meus pais, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, Lorde e Lady da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Malfoy." Apresentou Draco, observando o leve arregalar de olhos de Narcisa e o pequeno enrijecer de Lucius, os quais foram rápidamente disfarçados, mas ainda notados por Harrison.

-"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Lorde Malfoy, Lady Malfoy" Diz Harrison se apresentando no costume sangue puro apropriado.

-"Lorde Potter-Peverell-Black." Lucius e Narcisa reconheceram.

-"Perdoe-me pela curiosidade, mas você é o Potter, O Harry Potter?" Perguntou Lucius.

-"De fato, eu sou." Disse Harrison divertido.

-"E como você está relacionado aos Black, Lorde Potter-Peverell-Black?" Perguntou Narcisa curiosamente

-"Apenas Harrison, afinal somos família. E respondendo a sua pergunta, Sírius Black é o meu padrinho e tinha me nomeado seu herdeiro antes de ir pra Azkaban." Harrison respondeu

-"Somos relacionados, Harrison?" Disse Narcisa

-"Minha avó Dórea Black era sua tia-avó, Lady Malfoy. Isso nos faz primos em 3 grau."

-"Apenas Narcisa. Como você mesmo disse, somos família." Disse Narcisa sorrindo agradávelmente.

-"Draco, o que é essa vassoura?" Perguntou Lucius

-"Oh, um presente de Harrisson." Respondeu Draco simples, fazendo Narcisa piscar e Lucius olhar calculista.

-"Se os senhores me permitirem, eu gostaria de acompanhá-los no restante das compras." Pediu Harrison polidamente

-"Claro, Harrison. Nós precisamos ir ao Olivaras para pegar as varinhas." Respondeu Narcisa.

Lucius encolheu a nova vassoura de Draco e eles foram a loja de varinhas.

Abrindo a porta da pequena loja empoeirada, Olivaras apareceu repentinamente, surpreendendo a todos.

-"Ah, sim. Lorde Potter-Peverell-Black, Sr. Malfoy, eu estava esperando vocês dois. Lorde Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." Fala Olivaras acenando. "Agora garotos, estendam o braço da varinha." Ele pede levitando uma fita métrica.

-"Apenas Draco. Eu já tenho uma varinha." Diz Harrison. Ele acena com a mão e uma varinha apareceu em sua mão e ele entrega a Olivaras, o qual pega a varinha e a examina cuidadosamente. -"13 polegadas, madeira de azevinho e teixo embebido em veneno de basilisco e lágrimas de fênix, o núcleo é de uma fita do manto de um dementador e sangue de unicórnio dado de boa vontade." Aponta Harrison calmamente.

-"É uma ótima varinha. Capaz das magias de luz mais brilhantes e das mais escuras artes das trevas. Você vai fazer grandes coisas, Harry Potter. Tanto terríveis quanto maravilhosas." Diz o criador de varinhas.

-"Obrigado, Sr. Olivaras." Diz Harrison quando sua varinha foi entregue. Lucius, Narcisa e Draco apenas observaram a troca.

Olivaras começa a medir Draco e pouco tempo depois ele era o dono de uma varinha de pilriteiro com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio.

-"Você tem coldres de varinha de couro de dragão?" Pergunta Harrison de repente e Olivaras acena afirmativamente. -"Eu quero dois coldres com todos os encantamentos. De preferência em cores escuras, preto e azul vão funcionar." Ele pede e Olivaras entrega o pedido.

Harrison pega os coldres e sai da loja. Quando os Malfoy saem, ele põe os coldres na mão de Draco. -"Bruxos sempre acham que venceram a batalha quando desarmam o inimigo, certifique-se de não cometer esse erro. Sempre tenha mais de uma varinha, de preferência uma que não tenha o traço para menores de idade, como as varinhas herdadas. Se nenhuma das varinhas dos Malfoy funcionar avise-me, com certeza vai haver uma entre os cofres Potter, Black e Peverell." Fala Harrison surpreendendo os três.

-"E onde o senhor aprendeu isso, Sr. Potter?" Pergunta Lucius.

-"Apenas Harrison. E respondendo a sua pergunta, com minha instrutora de defesa. Ela se certificou de que eu pudesse atacar toda e qualquer coisa que seja uma ameaça a minha vida por meios tanto mágicos quanto físicos." Respondeu Harrison. -"E ela fez um bom trabalho. O senhor não pode ver, mas eu tenho mais duas varinhas e 3 punhais. Um deles esta envenenado, embora eu não saiba qual, então tem que ser na sorte." Comenta Harrison divertido e Narcisa ri

-"Você com certeza é um verdadeiro Black, Harrison. Paranóia e tudo." Fala Narcisa, deixando Lucius e Draco confusos.

Ainda faltavam os livros, então eles foram para a Floreios e Borrões. A livraria estava cheia, mas foi relativamente fácil transitar por ela.

Eles pegaram os livros do primeiro ano e decidiram levar livros a parte dos pedidos na lista.

Harrison foi direto para a seção de poções e os Malfoy não muito atrás.

-"Eu soube que o nosso professor de poções em Hogwarts é Severus Snape, o mais jovem mestre de poções da Grã Bretanha." Comentou Harrison distraidamente enquanto folheava um livro de poções avançado.

-"O tio Severus é meu padrinho. Ele é um pouco rigoroso, mas eu gosto dele." Responde Draco.

-"Eu duvido que ele goste de mim. Eu li os diários dos meus pais quando eles estavam em Hogwarts. Meu pai era realmente o idiota egocêntrico que eu acho que ele é?" Harrison pergunta aos Malfoy mais velhos, que apenas deram um pequeno sorriso.

Eles pagaram os livros e foram até a loja de ingredientes de poções, onde Harrison nem parou na bancada e foi direto para os ingredientes, sendo seguido por Draco.

Com uma estranha facilidade, ele pesou e mediu todos os ingredientes para os dois kits.

-"Nunca peça os kits já prontos no balcão se você sabe identificar a qualidade dos ingredientes e sempre pegue uma quantidade a mais do exigido. Não importa se você é bom em poções, acidentes sempre acontecem." Falou Harrison enquanto Darco o ajudava

Tendo terminado com os ingredientes, eles foram até a loja de caldeirões e de artigos de escrita.

-"Agora falta um animal de estimação." Fala Darco entusiasmado.

-"Draco, controle-se." Repreendeu Lucius.

-"Eu acho que um gato combina com você. Suave, arisco e elegante." Diz Harrison distraidamente e Draco cora. -"Eu vou te dar um gato. Espere até 1 de setembro, até lá eu terei o seu animal de estimação." Ele pede e Darco acena.

-"Posso escrever pra você?" Pede Draco a Harrison, olhando esperançoso. Harrison ri carinhosamente e concorda.

Harrison e os Malfoy se despedem no ponto de aparição e vão para suas respectivas casas, tendo combinado o encontro na plataforma 9 e .


	2. Capítulo 2

Durante todo o mês de agosto havia uma grande atividade de corujas entre a Mansão Malfoy e a Mansão Potter. Como prometido, Draco escreveu para Harrison no mesmo dia em que tinham se encontrado no Beco Diagonal e eles trocaram cartas todos os dias.

No dia 1 de setembro, na plataforma 9 e da estação de Kingcross, a família Malfoy estava de pé, perto da parede encantada da plataforma a espera de Harrisson.

No momento em que Harrison atravessou a parede, Draco não conseguiu evitar e acenou animadamente, para a diversão de Narcisa.

Harrison avistou Draco acenando e foi em direção a eles.

-"Lucius, Narcisa." Harrison cumprimentou polidamente os Malfoy mais velhos, que retornaram a saudação e se virou para o jovem loiro.

-"Olá Draco." Disse Harrison sorrindo brilhantemente. Ele colocou a mão no bolso do seu manto e retirou uma minúscula caixa. Tirando a varinha do coldre, Harrison acenou a varinha sobre a caixa e ela aumentou o tamanho para uma caixa média. -"Eu lhe prometi um felino e aqui está. Não abra agora, espere chegar ao compartimento no trem. Essa é espécie mágica e se ligará ao primeiro bruxo que ele olhar nos olhos e também assumirá a cor dos olhos do bruxo. Eu tive o cuidado de fazer com que ele não tenha visto ninguém, então ele se ligará e cuidará e você. Também tem a vantagem de ter seus olhos." Falou Harrison ainda sorrindo.

-"Obrigado." Agradeceu Draco um pouco confuso.

Eles se despediram de Lucius e Narcisa, foram para o trem e entraram no primeiro compartimento vazio que encontraram e Harrison colocou feitiços de bloqueio na porta.

Assim que se acomodaram e vestiram seus uniformes de Hogwarts, Draco puxou a caixa para o colo e a abriu com cuidado.

Dentro da caixa havia um pequeno cobertor verde e dois pequenos recipientes de água e comida. Enrolado em cima do cobertor estava uma bola de pelos azul escura do tamanho de um gato adulto. O gato levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Draco e ele viu seu próprio olhar refletido.

O gato se levantou e se aproximou de Draco, que levantou a mão e começou a acariciar o estranho gato azul.

-"Ele é um filhote de pantera mágicamente modificada. Ele vai crescer ao tamanho de uma pantera normal, mas vai ser mais forte e mais rápido. Como você foi a primeira pessoa que ele olhou nos olhos, vai estar ligado a você e te protegerá." Explicou Harrison. Ele colocou a mão no bolso do manto e tirou uma pequena coleira prateada com pequenas pedras azuis e uma plaquinha de prata com o símbolo da família Malfoy e a frase 'Pertence a Draco Malfoy' na parte de trás da placa.

Harrison prendeu cuidadosamente em volta do pescoço do filhote de pantera.

-"Agora você só precisa dar um nome a ele e eu vou inscrevê-lo na plaquinha." Disse Harrison enquanto observava Draco interagir com o filhote.

-"É um macho?" Perguntou Draco e Harrison acenou afirmativamente. -"Ele vai se chamar Anúbis, deus egípcio protetor, guardião e guia dos mortos." Draco diz e Harrison acena com a varinha, o nome de Anúbis aparecendo na frente a plaquinha da coleira.

Durante boa parte da viagem eles conversaram sobre Hogwarts, suas futuras aulas, livros e vários outros temas.

A moça do carrinho de doces bateu na porta do compartimento e eles compraram uma boa quantidade de doces.

Depois disso, Harrison tirou um livro sobre criaturas mágicas do bolso, começou a ler em voz alta e Draco acabou caindo no sono com Anúbis no colo.

Harrison deitou Draco no assento do compartimento,pôs Anúbis enrolado no cobertor na caixa no assento do outro lado do compartimento, colocou a cabeça do loiro em seu colo e continuou a ler seu livro enquanto o acariciava no cabelo pelo resto da viagem.

Quando um monitor bateu na porta do compartimento avisando que faltava pouco tempo até a estação em Hogsmead, Harrison tentou acordar Draco suavemente. A loira apenas murmurou algo incompreensível e se aconchegou mais em Harrison. Ele tentou de novo e lentamente Draco abriu os olhos.

-"Olá Belo Adormecido." Diz Harrison sorrindo e notando onde estava, Draco cora envergonhado, muito para a diversão do moreno. -"Estamos quase em Hogwarts."

Draco levantou-se e, ao ver o estado do seu cabelo, tentou arrumá-lo.

-"Vem aqui." Chama Harrison afastando as mãos de Draco do cabelo e o arrumou, o deixando em um estado natural. Depois ele retirou a varinha e conjurou um espelho. -"Seu cabelo fica melhor sem estar todo esse gel." Diz Harrison e Draco funga arrogantemente.

O trem chega a estação e eles saem do compartimento deixando os baús, mas Anúbis nas mãos de Draco.

Saindo do trem, eles vão em direção até um homem enorme que estava chamando pelos primeiros anos.

Quando eles vão até o grupo de estudantes, Pansy Parkinson, que estava ao lado Theodore Nott e Blaise Zanini, avista Draco, que ia conversando com Harrison e vai em direção a eles, sendo seguida por Theodore e Blaise.

-"Draco! De quem é esse gato? Onde você estava durante toda a viagem? Eu tive que ficar com Crabbe e Goyle até achar Theo e Blaise." Reclamou Pansy indo abraçar Draco, mas antes que pudesse alcançar, Harrison interfere.

-"Não vai apresentar a senhorita, Draco?" Pergunta Harrison friamente.

-"Harrison, essa é Pansy Parkinson, herdeira da Casa dos Parkinson. Theodore Nott, herdeiro da nobre Casa dos Nott e Blaise Zabini, herdeiro da antiga Casa dos Zabini. Pansy, Theo e Blaise, esse é Lorde Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black, Lorde da antiga e nobre Casa dos Potter. Lorde da mais antiga e mais nobre Casa dos Peverell. Herdeiro da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Black." Apresenta Draco, deixando os três em choque.

Os primeiros anos foram chamados para os barcos, então Harrison e Draco foram até um.

Eles acabaram dividindo o barco com outras duas garotas.

-"Herdeira Bones, Srta. Abbott." Draco cumprimentou as duas garotas, que retornaram o cumprimento. -"Deixe-me apresentá-los. Susan Bones, herdeira da Casa dos Bones e Srta. Hannah Abbott. Esse é Lorde Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black, Lorde da antiga e nobre Casa dos Potter. Lorde da mais antiga e mais nobre Casa dos Peverell. Herdeiro da mais antiga e nobre Casa dos Black." Draco os apresentou e os 4 passaram a viagem em uma conversa leve.

Eles desceram do barco e foram levados até as portas do castelo, onde Minerva McGonagall lhes deu as boas vindas.

Depois de um pequeno encontro com os fantasmas do castelo, a professora McGonagall os acompanhou até o grande salão de Hogwarts e depois da música do chapéu de classificação, ela começou a seleção.

Algum tempo depois do começo da seleção, Draco foi chamado.

Harrison sorriu em encorajamento e pegou Anúbis das mãos de Draco. A loira deu um pequeno sorriso em retorno e caminhou pomposamente. Ele sentou no banquinho e o chapéu mal tinha encostado em sua cabeça antes de gritar:-"Sonserina!".

Draco olhou em direção a Harrison enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa da Sonserina e o viu sorrir brilhantemente para o loiro.

Harrison colocou Anúbis no chão e o mandou em direção a Draco, o qual o colocou em seu colo quando ele chegou aos seu pés.

A seleção foi passando até que a professora McGonagall chamou o nome dele.

-"Potter, Harrison!" Falou ela e o grande salão se pôs a murmurar.

Harrison andou confiante até o pequeno banco e a última coisa que ele viu antes do chapéu cobrir sua visão foi Draco dando um pequeno sorriso.

Passaram-se 5 minutos e quanto mais o tempo passava, maior era o barulho das conversas no grande salão e mais a preocupação de Draco aumentava.

Até que finalmente, o chapéu abriu seu rasgo e gritou.

-"Sonserina!"


	3. Capítulo 3

-"Sonserina!"

Harrison retirou o chapéu seletor da cabeça e foi encarado por todo o grande salão que estava em um silêncio chocado, que foi interrompido por Draco, que começou a bater palmas entusiasticamente, sendo seguido por toda a mesa da Sonserina.

Ele entregou o chapéu a uma paralizada McGonagall, foi até a mesa verde e prata e sentou-se ao lado de Draco.

O loiro sorriu para Harrison, que retornou o sorriso brilhantemente e eles retornaram sua atenção a professora McGonagall, que finalmente retomou a seleção.

E finalmente, com Zabini selecionado para a Sonserina, o diretor Dumbledore liberou o jantar e na mesa apareceu uma enorme seleção de comidas e eles elegantemente começaram a comer.

O resto da mesa foi ignorado e Draco e Harrison passaram o jantar em uma conversa leve.

Quando a refeição da noite terminou, com muitos olhares e resmungos dos vários alunos de Hogwarts que não podiam acreditar que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia sido classificado na Sonserina de todos os lugares.

Os primeiros anos foram acompanhados pelos monitores e desceram em direção às masmorras.

Eles de repente pararam no meio de um corredor e um monitor disse a senha para uma parede do lado direito do corredor, fazendo a passagem de abrir.

Entrando em uma ampla sala decorada com as cores da Sonserina, com sofás escuros, mesas espalhadas e janelas que faziam vista para o fundo do Lago Negro.

-"Você foi selecionado para a nobre casa da Sonserina." Apareceu Severus Snape, assustando os primeiros anos. -"Ao contrário do que é dito, nós não produzimos apenas bruxos das trevas. Somos a casa da astúcia e ambição, nós produzimos bruxos importantes." Disse o mestre de poções enquanto andava de um lado a outro em frente a eles. -"Nós temos pequenas e simples regras. O que acontece na casa da Sonserina, permanece na casa da Sonserina. Não é permitido a palavra sangue ruim. Você fará o seu melhor e não envergonhe a sua casa. Se você quebrar alguma regra da escola, não seja pego." Ele disse a última parte com a sombra de um sorriso. -"O dormitório masculino é o da direita, o feminino é o da esquerda. Vocês dividirão os aposentos com um companheiro de quarto que escolherem. Dispensados." Ele diz e sai da sala comunal.

-"Millicent, comigo!" Gritou Pansy para Millicent Bulstrode e foi em direção a um dormitório.

Harrison não teve a chance de perguntar a Draco, pois o loiro simplesmente o puxou até o primeiro dormitório.

O dormitório era bem espaçoso, com duas camas de dossel com um criado mudo de cada lado das camas, dois guarda-roupas, duas escrivaninhas com cadeiras, tudo em lados opostos do quarto.

Ao pé da da cama da esquerda estava o baú de Draco e na da direita o de Harrison.

Harrison imediatamente foi até seu baú, o abriu e começou a arrumar seus uniformes escolares e algumas roupas em seu guarda-roupas.

Enquanto isso, Draco soltou Anúbis em cima de sua cama, foi até seu baú, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever aos seus pais.

Ele guardou a carta para enviá-la pela manhã, se arrumou para dormir e se deitou em sua cama, acariciando Anúbis.

Draco observou Harrison arrumar a maioria das coisas e pegar um pijama, colocar em cima da cama e se despir. Em meio as roupas havia 2 punhais, 1 coldre com uma varinha no tornozelo esquerdo e um no braço direito.

Depois de vestir o pijama, Harrison viu Draco observando os punhais. Ele pegou um e estendeu para Draco, que se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas pegou o punhal e o analisou e devolveu.

Harrison guardou o punhal e pôs uma varinha embaixo dos travesseiros e deitou-se.

-"Harrison, ainda tá acordado?" Perguntou Draco depois de poucos minutos de silêncio.

-"O que há, Draco?" Respondeu Harrison suspirando.

-"Nada." Disse o loiro e momentos depois Harrison levantou-se de sua cama foi até Draco e o encarou. -"É só uma coisa boba. Eu estou com saudade da mansão." Harrison deitou-se ao lado de Draco e o abraçou.

-"Essa é a primeira vez que você fica longe de casa e dos seus pais, é normal ter saudades. Tenho certeza que Narcisa vai enviar uma carta arrulhando sobre o quanto sente falta do seu pequeno Dragão." Ele disse fazendo o loiro rir.

Harrison continuou abraçado a Draco até ele dormir e voltou para sua própria cama.

X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou lentamente sentindo uma mão acariciando seu cabelo.

-"Vamos Draco, acorde. Já são quase sete horas. Hora de levantar." Uma voz falou suavemente e a mão continuou a acariciar até que o loiro abriu os olhos para ver Harrison sorrindo ao seu lado.

-"Bom dia!" O moreno cumprimentou alegremente e Draco murmurou de volta enquanto ia se arrumar para as aulas.

Tendo terminado de se arrumar, eles pegaram suas mochilas e foram para sala comunal, a qual já havia alunos esperando.

Depois que todos os primeiros anos chegaram, os monitores distribuíram os horários e eles foram ao grande salão para o café da manhã.

Durante o café da manhã às pessoas encararam Harrison, que ignorou a todos e continuou a conversar com Draco. Quando a correspondência chegou, duas corujas que Draco reconheceu como sendo da mansão Malfoy foram em direção a eles e pousaram em sua frente, soltando uma carta e um pacote para cada um. Como Harrison tinha dito na noite anterior, uma carta de Narcisa chegou dizendo o quanto sentia sua falta e o quão orgulhosa ela era. Os pacotes consistiam em pequenos doces e mimos que sua mãe insistia que era necessário.

De repente o grande salão ficou em silêncio e todos encararam quando uma coruja tão escura como a noite ia em direção a eles e pousou em frente a Harrison. A coruja carregava um berrador e uma caixa de presente preta com um laço vermelho. Harrison calmamente os pegou da coruja e abriu o berrador.

-" **HARRISON JAMES POTTER-PEVERELL-BLACK, VOCÊ É UM SONSERINO?** " O envelope vermelho começou a gritar em uma voz estranhamente melodiosa. -" **MEU PIRRALHO É UM SONSERINO! Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de você. Parece que foi ontem que você estava correndo por aí e botando fogo nas tapeçarias da mansão. Nós temos que comemorar, querido. Apenas diga-me o que você quer e eu terei apenas para você. A propósito, na caixa há o presente que você pediu para o pequeno Draco Malfoy. Você tem que trazê-lo para uma visita, pirralho. Te vejo no feriado de inverno.** **Seja um mal garoto.** " O berrador explodiu e Harrison começou a rir. Ante o olhar questionador de Draco, Harrison começou a explicar.

-"Essa era Lady Angelique Rowena Nowak Blood, minha instrutora de defesa e guardiã. Ela me achou quando eu tinha 4 anos e me criou desde então." Ele disse e entregou a caixa para Draco. -"Agora abra seu presente. Foi feita especialmente para você." Harrison instigou e o loiro abriu a caixa.

Dentro da caixa em cima de uma almofada vermelha havia um punhal de mais ou menos 20 centímetros, a lâmina era fina e leve, mas extremamente afiada e o cabo branco com a aparência de osso com entalhes elegantes, uma safira na base e a crista da família Malfoy no cabo.

Fascinado, Draco pegou o punhal da caixa e o analisou de perto.

-"O cabo é de osso de dragão, a lâmina é metal goblin. Note a base do cabo e a junção da lâmina, há runas gravadas. Também está encantamento para ser inquebrável e não haver danos e também um feitiço de aprendizagem, você saberá como usá-lo instintivamente até que sua memória muscular e habilidade se desenvolva." Explicou Harrison enquanto observava Draco girar a lâmina.

-"Harrison, eu… Obrigado." Agradeceu o loiro

-"Você é da família e eu cuido da minha família." Disse o moreno sorrindo suavemente.

Draco acenou e eles passaram o restante do café da manhã falando sobre as aulas.


End file.
